


The gentleman werewolf

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Everyone goes to the same school, Innocence, Innuendo, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, It's Miu, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mental Health Issues, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Gonta got sick after picking up a artifact that was in himiko's lab only it... wasn't a normal sickness
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Original Male Character(s), K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	1. The giant and the small

" um can someone help gonta with this...gonta don't understand.." the large teen said as he try as he pointed to a question some of the students chuckled and leaves.

" Did gonta say something funny?" He said with a rise eyebrow"nah those guys are just jerks... what you need help with big guy?" A blonde male said as he looked at the paper.

" Whoa division huh? No mercy form the teacher, taka might help you out with that one" nastume said pointing to the red eye male in the hallway gonta hid behind nastume."he doesn't like gonta..."gonta reply, " ishimaru kiyotaka?! Why makes you say that?!" Nastume asked.

" ...he doesn't like how gonta speaks.." gonta muttered as he figets slightly "...that the moral compass for ya still am not good with division as taka is how about this. " Nastume said " umm you'll stay with gonta wouldn't you?" Gonta said nervous about staying in the room with ishimaru .

"...does he make you feel that uncomfortable?" Nastume asked gonta nodded 

**4 hours later.**

" phew... finally done " ishimaru said as he got up " now remember the method I told you about..." Ishimaru said as he got his bag " thank you for helping gonta..." Gonta said as he figets slightly" no problem , besides Nekomaru-kun is having just as much as a hard time with that subject then most people."he pointed to the sleeping blonde ." Should gonta wake nastume up ...?" Gonta asked " if you would do so am running late so I must go." Ishimaru said as he left .

Gonta nuge nastume shoulder which stire the blonde awake " huh..oh shoot!! Did I feel asleep?!" Nastume said in surprised.

" Gonta apologize...gonta isn't very smart..." Gonta said " hey man it fine and your not stupid ...your just having a hard time with something." Nastume said.

" ... thank you...for being patient with gonta.." gonta said with a smile " no problem gonta!" Nastume said with a smile which caused gonta to blush faintly.

**two days later.**

Nastume try to reach something on the top shelf ' ugh of all the days for Mondo to be out of town with chihiro!' he thought as he was about to grab a stool till two giant hands grab his waist and hold him up.

" Huh?!" Nastume look behind him and see gonta " gonta?!, What are you doing here?!" Nastume asked " gonta notice you need help so like gentleman gonta is helping!" Gonta said with a smile .

" Oh... thanks" nastume blush as he grab the item he wanted to get as gonta put him down on the ground '... nastume is lighter then gonta thought...' gonta thought as he looked at the blonde male as he held the book to his chest .

" Gonta...will see you later?" He asked " y-you can come with me I just need to get this book for shinguji..he was going to get it, but rantaro show up and those to went somewhere." Nastume said .

" That not nice making someone do the work." Gonta said as he follow the blonde" it better then how some of the students in my old class treat me." Nastume muttered.

" Hm?"

TBC


	2. Gonta not feeling well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy

" himiko is having a magic show ?" Nastume asked looking at the tall male" yes and gonta was wondering if Nastume would join gonta..." Gonta said as he figget " sure, I don't have anything planned this weekend ....Mondo kinda has a thing..with chihiro" nastume said as he followed gonta to himiko's lab.

**30 mins later**

" thanks for helping me to get ready for the show this weekend..." The red hair magician said " of course we glad to help." Nastume said gonta was looking around and see a small wolf statute gonta pick it up but accidentally dropped it " oops...gonta sorry and...and..." Gonta start to cough as as a red mist fill the room.

Gonta stumbled out of the room " g-gonta don't...feel well..." He said as he passed out .

**half an hour later**

Gonta wake up in the nurse office " hey your awake!" Nastume said with a smile " what happened...?" Gonta asked " you fainted." The nurse said as she give the giant a glass of water.

" Gonta sorry." " Dude it not your fault..." Nastume said as he patted his arm " maybe lack of sleep?" The nurse said " gonta probably been neglecting his sleep...some of the bugs need to check on once and awhile..."

TBC


End file.
